


Le vrai nom du Croque-Mitaine

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [28]
Category: Harlots (TV), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1763, Crossover, Gen, Harlots S01E02, Headcanon, Le Chien et les bas-fonds, Phantomhive Family - Freeform, Prostitution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Chaque monde avait ses règles et celles des bas-fonds n'étaient pas nombreuses.





	Le vrai nom du Croque-Mitaine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : 1763 (Règne de Georges III)
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture organisée par le Forum Francophone sur fanfiction.net du FoF pour les thèmes « Punition » et « Vérité ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Deux thèmes… Ce one-shot a donc été écrit en un peu moins de 2h. Il a aussi été écrit en décalé de la nuit (dimanche au lieu de samedi).

 

**Le vrai nom du Croque-Mitaine**

 

Chaque monde avait ses règles et celles des bas-fonds n'étaient pas nombreuses. On comptait même celles qui étaient réellement importantes sur les doigts d'une main. La première règle se résumait à un mot : survivre. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour survivre. Voleur. Prostituée. Contrebandier. Tout le monde connaissait cette règle et s'y conformait. On l'apprenait vite ou on mourrait. On – et par ce « on », il était plutôt question de ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie des bas-fonds – imaginait toujours qu'à cause de cette simple règle, les bas-fonds n'étaient que chaos, un coupe-gorge où chacun attendait le meilleur moment pour poignarder l'autre dans le dos. C'était le cas évidemment mais pas aussi souvent qu'on le pensait et pas vraiment entre membres des bas-fonds. Il y avait des conflits entre eux évidemment. Ce monde était violent, il était inutile de le nier, mais les bas-fonds avaient une autre règle, en un mot, elle aussi. Solidarité. On aidait ses voisins. On aidait sa famille.

Les putes étaient comme une grande famille ou plutôt les putes d'un même quartier, d'une même maison ou d'une même rue étaient comme une grande famille. La sécurité passait par le nombre dans ce monde. Dans la rue, les filles de joie allaient par deux. Ce n'était pas pour les clients. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les clients. C'était pour elles. C'était pour avoir une partenaire au cas où un client deviendrait un peu trop violent. C'était pour avoir une partenaire pour être capable de voler un client un peu trop aviné qui ne se souvenait souvent de rien au petit matin...

Nancy Birch avait été la partenaire de Margaret Wells pendant un long moment. D'abord chez cette vieille putain de Quigley puis dans la rue. Elles étaient restées partenaires, en quelque sorte, même si elles avaient maintenant chacune leur maison, même si Margaret avait ses filles…

Nancy s'était mise à chanter pour Mary Cooper et la voix de Margaret s'était vite joint à la sienne. Elle se rappela soudain de longues nuits froides qu'elles avaient passé à sautiller sur place et à chanter en attendant un client…

Les putains allaient par deux mais comme tout le monde, elle mourrait seule. Mais Mary partait en étant bien entourée. Les fleurs qui recouvraient son corps le prouvait. Les danses et les chants autour de la table sur laquelle son corps se trouvait aussi.

Mais une femme ne dansait pas. Elle ne chantait pas non plus. Elle buvait en revanche.

Et elle était seule.

Elle n'était pas l'une des leurs. Margaret le savait. Elle pouvait sans doute réussir à passer pour l'une des leurs mais elle était seule et sa robe était trop propre, un peu trop belle, un peu trop simple aussi.

Il y avait une dernière règle dans les bas-fonds. Il y avait un nom qu'on se refusait à prononcer. Il ne fallait pas attirer leur attention même si les bas-fonds faisaient très attention à ce nom et à ceux qui le portaient.

Margaret était jeune la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue. Elle était encore l'une des filles de Quigley. Elle se souvenait d'un homme élégant qui était venu avec son fils, vu sa jeunesse et la ressemblance entre les deux. Elle avait souri au fils. Elle avait le bon âge et elle avait déjà vu une paire comme celle-ci des dizaines de fois. C'était juste un père qui était venu pour que l'une d'elle déniaise son fils et son fils était plutôt bien fait de sa personne. Elle avait déjà eu de pires clients. Elle pouvait supporter un petit noble qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains et de son vit.

On ne l'avait pas appelée. On n'avait pas appelé non plus l'une des autres filles.

« Maggie chérie, ceux-là, ils ne sont jamais là pour ça, lui avait dit l'une des filles plus âgées le soir-même.

-Oh ça dépend, était alors intervenue une autre avec un sourire.

-L'écoute pas. Ces deux-là, on les aime pas et ils ne nous aiment pas non plus. Personne les touche. Surtout pas nous.

-Parle pour toi.

-Mais qui c'est ? avait demandé Margaret.

-Des gens que tu ne veux pas voir sur ton dos, crois-moi.

-C'est pas sur mon dos que je l'ai eu le…

-Oh mais ferme-la ! »

Margaret avait fini par avoir un nom, un titre, une fonction aussi.

Cette femme qui buvait seule et qui n'était pas l'une des leurs portait ce nom… Ou l'avait porté. Les bas-fonds faisaient attention à cette famille et à ses membres. Mariage. Naissance. Mort. Connais ton ennemi. Connais ton gardien. Ils n'étaient pas toujours au courant immédiatement mais ils finissaient toujours par savoir. Ils devaient le savoir. On ne voulait pas de leur attention mais on devait faire attention à eux.

Une rumeur courrait. Elle disait que le Comte était mort de la variole. On disait que sa femme en était morte elle aussi. On disait que le fils était en vie mais qu'il était bien trop jeune pour la fonction. On disait aussi que l'une des six sœurs du Comte, celle qui l'avait souvent accompagné dans les bas-fonds, avait perdu son mari et son enfant dans la même épidémie et qu'elle avait décidé de remplacer un fils par un autre mais que ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle comptait remplacer par une autre…

Pendant un instant, Margaret se demanda si elle ne devait pas aller lui parler. Elle n'était pas là par hasard. Elle ne pouvait pas être là par hasard.

Mais on faisait attention à cette famille parce qu'on ne voulait pas de son attention.

Margaret avait quelque chose d'autre à faire de toute façon. Ce n'était pas seulement par solidarité qu'elle avait organisé cette veillée. Il était temps de rendre visite à cette vieille peau de Quigley. Il était temps pour Mary Cooper de retrouver la maison où elle avait si longtemps exercé.

La vieille Quigley eut l'air d'apprécier son cadeau.

Margaret laissa leurs nuits à ses filles. Elles étaient en deuil après tout. Elle pouvait bien leur laisser la nuit.

Il y avait quelqu'un, une femme, dans leur maison quand elle y fut de retour avec William, Jacob et Lucy après avoir abandonné le corps de Mary Cooper devant la porte de cette vieille putain de Quigley.

« Madame Wells. » la salua la femme qui n'avait pas dansé, ni chanté pendant la veillée organisée pour Mary Cooper.

William lui lança un regard inquiet. Margaret haussa les épaules et leur dit, à tous, d'aller se coucher. Elle n'avait pas peur d'une gamine qui devait avoir l'âge de sa Charlotte ou presque, peu importe son nom, son rang ou sa fonction.

« Madame la Comtesse. » dit Margaret en s'asseyant.

La Comtesse inclina la tête.

« Je dois sans doute vous présenter toutes mes condoléances, madame Wells. Vous avez perdu une consœur après tout.

-Et on dit que vous avez perdu un frère… »

Le regard de la Comtesse se troubla pendant un court instant. Margaret devait-elle en conclure que le Comte était bel et bien mort ?

« C'est un présent intéressant que vous venez de faire à Madame Quigley.

-Vous êtes venue me complimenter ?

-Vous savez très bien que non, madame Wells.

-Me menacer ? »

La Comtesse sourit.

« Je ne suis ici que pour une visite de courtoisie.

-Elle a peur que sa vieille bigote ne soit pas suffisante ? »

Le regard de la Comtesse se durcit.

« Ma famille ne reçoit des ordres que d'une seule personne et je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec une vieille catin. »

Margaret était prête à parier qu'elle pouvait trouver un nombre certain de personnes qui pensait une chose pareille de la famille royale.

« Votre guerre avec madame Quigley ne m'intéresse guère mais on m'a demandé de la surveiller et s'intervenir si elle dégénérait, dit la Comtesse en se levant. Vous ne voulez pas me voir intervenir, madame Wells.

-Vous êtes plus honnête que je ne le pensais.

-Une bonne vérité est toujours plus efficace qu'un mauvais mensonge et si cela peut vous rassurer, vous n'êtes pas la seule qui va recevoir ma visite ce soir. »

La vieille Quigley allait, elle aussi, se faire taper sur les doigts ? Elle aimait ça.

La Comtesse était maintenant à la porte et était prête à sortir.

« Madame, l'appela Margaret, pourriez-vous au moins me donner votre nom. On ne sait jamais. Au cas où vous auriez besoin de me rendre à nouveau visite et…

-Pénélope Phantomhive.

-Je vous croyais pourtant mariée, dit Margaret.

-Je l'ai été mais vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a qu'un seul nom qui peut compter dans les bas-fonds. »

 

* * *

 

Au cas où :[ Arbre généalogique de la famille Phantomhive ](https://ahelya-d.livejournal.com/18847.html)

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Vit est un mot desuet pour désigner le pénis.
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série Harlots (que je conseille au passage) :
> 
> \- En 1763, une femme sur cinq se prostitue à Londres. Une liste des prostituées du quartier de Covent Garden est même publiée de 1757 à 1795 (Harris's List of Covent Garden Ladies). Chaque numéro répertorie de 120 à 190 prostituées, officiant dans le quartier de Covent Garden ou dans ses environs, et fournit pour chacune de ces dames une description physique et un inventaire des pratiques sexuelles proposées (source wikipedia). Le premier épisode de la série Harlots montre une lecture de cette fameuse liste.
> 
> \- La veillée funèbre dont je parle est présente dans l'épisode 2 de Harlots. Les quelques détails que j'ai pu intégrer sur la vie des prosituées proviennent à la fois de la série mais aussi de mes lectures, notamment de Histoires de femmes en Occident, le XIXème siècle. Le XIXème n'est pas le XVIIIème évidemment mais en confrontant ma lecture à la série, je n'ai pas vu de si grande différences donc...
> 
> \- Margaret Wells, Nancy Birch et les autres sont des personnages de la série Harlots. Le seul personnage original est Pénélope Phantomhive (1743 – 1816), de son vrai nom, Pénélope « Polly » Butler, née Phantomhive, Comtesse d'Arran. Son nom est évoqué par Valence dans le one-shot intitulé « Merci ». C'est la fameuse « Tante Polly ». (Je vous avais dit que j'avais fait de la généalogie…)


End file.
